titansfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
'''Jason Todd' (born c. 1999) is a vigilante and the second Robin, making him the successor of Dick Grayson and the current partner of Batman. At the request of Bruce, he was taken under the care of Dick Grayson and became an official Titans affiliate. Biography Early life Jason was born to an unnamed man and woman who quickly neglected him and left him with his uncle Ray. His uncle frequently took him to bars but his uncle's drunken antics had them kicked out on multiple occasions. As a child, Jason read about the vigilante, Robin. Unfortunately, around 2012, Ray overdosed, leaving Jason to fend for himself. In and out of the foster-care system, Jason began committing petty theft, such as stealing hubcaps. At the age of eighteen, he attempted to steal the hubcaps off of the Batmobile but was stopped by Batman, who took him in and trained him as the new Robin. Rescuing Dick Grayson After a year in Gotham City, Bruce sent Jason to find Dick Grayson to warn him that members of Haly's Circus were being systematically murdered. When Jason located Dick, he was in the midst of an ambush with soldiers from the Organization. Jason assisted Dick by taking down six armed soldiers, before helping Dick carry the body of Dr. Adamson to his car. While Jason expressed his passion for being the new robin they headed to a safe house. Before Dick could depart, Jason explained his true reason for being there, giving him files and autopsy reports that informed him on the death of his circus friends. Shortly afterward, they were joined by Dick's friends and he met Kory Anders, Rachel Roth, Brooklyn Quintanilla, and Gar Logan for the first time. Finding the location of the remaining circus survivor, Clayton Williams, Jason, Brooklyn and Dick headed to Milwaukee, Wisconsin where they attempted to enter a bar, in which Clayton worked. Although Dick was allowed inside, the bouncer automatically recognized Jason's ID as a fake and denied him entry. Despite being told to wait outside by both Dick and Brooklyn, Jason headed around the back and waited by the back door, sneaking in when someone exited to dispose of trash. As he entered (followed closely by Brooklyn), he flirted with some women and headed for the bar. He grabbed a stranger's drink and flirted with her, offering to buy her a new drink. However, her boyfriend took issue, causing Jason to pick a fight with him. Before it could escalate, Dick intervened, but there was an explosion that stunned everyone in the location. They exited the bar, where Dick received a call from Nick Zucco, revealing himself as the serial killer responsible for the deaths of the circus mates. Before Dick departed to rescue a now kidnapped Clayton, Jason was given a brief speech on why he should not be Robin. Despite this, Jason followed Dick anyhow and intervened in a fight between Dick and Zucco. Shot by an acid bullet, Jason made a remarkable recovery thanks to his suit's durable properties. Zucco was defeated and the police promptly arrived at the scene. Responding to reports of gunshots they were brutally beaten down by Jason. After severely attacking them, Jason was pulled aside by Dick, who took serious issue with his extreme violence, but Jason simply brushed it off and left, insulting Dick's identity crisis in the process. Killing Dick Grayson With Bruce out of the mansion for some time, Jason chose to entertain himself riding his motorbike indoors. He was interrupted by Dawn Granger and Hank Hall, who asked for his help to save Rachel and company. Once they arrived at the house, they met Donna Troy and Kory Anders there, who informed them about Rachel, her demonic father Trigon, and his plans to take over the world. Once granted access into the home, Jason was automatically taken into an illusion, in which Dick killed Batman. Enraged at the act, he and Dick battled it out. As a last resort, he grabbed a loaded, nearby gun—the same one that murdered Bruce's parents—and shot him straight through the head. This caused Jason to be instantly consumed by darkness and fall succumb Trigon's agenda. Possessed alongside the others, including Dick Grayson, Jason was mind-controlled to lethally assault Gar. Ultimately, Rachel managed to defeat Trigon, causing all of the Titans to snap out of their possessed states. Bidding farewell to the others, Jason, along with Dick, Brooklyn, Gar and Rachel headed to parts unknown. They made a quick stop at Bruce Wayne's, whereupon Bruce allowed them use of Titans Tower so long as they took Jason. Arriving in San Francisco, they acquainted themselves with the old Titans' base of operations. Being a Titan Living in Titans Tower for the next three months, the newly-formed team began training tirelessly. Using Dick's suggestion of a blindfold, Jason and Gar sparred. However, Jason became annoyed when Gar properly hit him, leading to Dick stressing the importance of the exercise. That night, the team converged in the living room as helicopters flew past the tower. Turning on the news, they saw reports of a silver-haired girl, Rose Wilson, fleeing from police. With Jason impressed with her skills, Dick went to retrieve her, bringing her unconscious body to the tower to recuperate. Meanwhile, Jason highlighted how they did not know if they could trust her. Wanting to find out who she was, Jason and Gar took her old bandage and analyzed the blood, finding her identity to be that of Rose Wilson, the daughter of Deathstroke. Personality Jason is a young man who has a lot of duality to him. Jason has a lot of unresolved anger due to his upbringing and years of familial neglect, therefore he can be violent and impulsive. He takes amusement in provoking fights and, as shown when fighting cops, has an unrelenting technique to his fighting style. He has a short temper and can sometimes insult people whenever he feels offended or belittled. He does not like being bossed around or told what is best for him, especially if he feels strongly opposed to it. As seen with his interactions with Dick, he is either willing to rebel or disobey orders and do as he sees fit. Jason has expressed on more than one occasion how much he looked up to Robin as a child. Although he has a lot of respect for his role as Robin, he has some skewed beliefs about the responsibility and sacrifice that comes with it. For instance, Jason loves being Robin, thinking of it as the best job in the world and believes that it is Robin's duty to be a distraction for Batman's enemies. However, he also has the questionable notion that being Robin means he can do whatever he wants, even if it means assaulting people he personally has issues with. He can show a playful side, being charismatic and flirtatious. He has flirted before, notably with Dawn. However, he gets a kick out of openly doing it in front of other women's significant others. Overall, he is a thrill-seeker and often has questionable motives when appearing to show a different side to him. Despite that, he truly feels a responsibility for keeping people safe against enemies who he believes may harm and endanger the public, including his allies. There are times where his pride can get the best of him and get him into trouble. Unfortunately, because of this trait, he once went against orders, allowing himself to become abducted and experience a near-death experience that ultimately traumatized him. After this experience, despite his arrogant behavior, he has revealed to have his limits. He has gotten emotional over numerous false accusations and even contemplated suicide. Abilities *'Peak human physical condition:' Due to his training with Batman, Jason Todd's body is at the pinnacle of the human condition. He has displayed peak human strength, speed, stamina, agility, and reflexes because of his extensive training. His conditioning allows him to recover from most injuries very quickly, though not superhumanly. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming Robin, Jason has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring himself. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. **'Honed senses:' Jason has sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. He is able to pick up an incoming danger and react extremely quickly; for example, he was able to react instantly to Gar and Rachel's attacks during their training. He was also able to quickly dodge several of Arthur Light's blasts. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Jason possesses impressive and prodigious fighting skills, as he was able to take down several armed soldiers and police officers on his own. His combat style is very brutal, by him using more extreme methods, comparative to Bruce and Dick, to incapacitate enemies. His rage and sadism make him potentially more violent vigilante than Dick Grayson. Jason is also skilled enough to overcome Gar and Rachel during their workouts and was also able to subdue Arthur Light twice, choking him out with just his legs the second time. However, Jason was unable to handle far more experienced fighters such as Dick Grayson or even Slade Wilson. **'Expert swordsman:' Jason is seen to have impressive swordsmanship. As he was able to nearly surpass Gar Logan with a wooden sword, he has the ability to combine his martial arts to improve his swordsmanship. **'Skilled marksman:' Jason has impressive marksmanship and has demonstrated this ability when he shot Dick point-blank in the head with a gun, albeit he did this in a fake reality. *'Skilled driver:' Jason has driving skills, as he has mentioned that he's capable of driving the Batmobile. He's also capable of riding a motorcycle. *'Skilled detective:' Jason developed some skills as a detective under Bruce's wing, as he helped Gar locate Arthur Light by having him search for heat sensors in underground tunnels. Equipment *'Robin suit:' Jason wears a protective suit whenever he's out fighting crime as Robin. He states it is much more advanced than Grayson's original suit in every way, using Zylon fibers for durability and protection. *'Smoke grenades:' Jason uses smoke grenades when fighting crime, such as when he took down several armed soldiers. *'Briefcase:' Jason possesses a briefcase to carry his suit. It can only be opened by passing a fingerprint and retinal scan. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Together" *"Jason Todd" *"Hank and Dawn" (mentioned) *"Dick Grayson" (fake reality) Season 2 *"Trigon" *"Rose" *"Ghosts" *"Deathstroke" *"Conner" *"Bruce Wayne" Trivia *In the fake reality, Jason was crippled during a fight with the Riddler, this is possibly a reference to Jason's death at the hands of The Joker during the infamous Death in The Family storyline. This could also be a parallel to Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl in The Killing Joke storyline where she was crippled by the Joker and later became Oracle. *Jason seems to be a fan of the film Escape From New York (1981) as he attempts to use the name Robert Plissken as an alias which was the real name of Kurt Russell's character Snake Plissken. *Jason has an intense dislike of cops, believing that there are only two types, "Useless and dirty". *Jason is an avid beer drinker. Behind the Scenes * In DC Comics, Jason Todd is the second Robin, he takes up the Robin alias after Dick Grayson became the Nightwing. He was murdered by the Joker, although he would be resurrected many years later and become the anti-hero Red Hood. Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Vigilantes